Dreams Do Come True
by ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Kalisto and Sin Cara are getting married at long last, and they've invited a great part of the WWE roster to celebrate their love with them.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

_**A/N: I know many of my followers have been excited for this one...well, here it is. Congratulations to Sin Cara and Kalisto on their big day! Thank you for all your support and encouragement. You guys mean the world to me.**_

* * *

Today was a big day.

A man with blond hair and pink streaks slinked out of his hotel room into the still hallway. He held a video camera up to his face and started a recording. He'd be at this for a good, long time today.

"Hey, guys, Dolph Ziggler here. It's a little after eight thirty in the mornin', Sunday, May fifteenth, 2016. Also known as one of the most important days in WWE history. Now, I don't mean to say there's a pay-per-view or some big match your boy is fighting in tonight. Save that for tomorrow. Today, it's all about _love_." He swiped a hand over his face, moving a strip of pink from his eyes. "The beautiful, undying, unadulterated love of WWE's very own Sin Cara and Kalisto. You heard me, the Lucha Dragons are in love! And they're making a public, legal proclamation of it today, in front of all our friends and family. Well, _their_ families. I'm just here as the partner of the best man. And also a groomsman."

Dolph's mouth stretched into a yawn. He figured he could edit that out later. This was still too early for him.

"Anyway. 'Listo and Cara hired a _professional_ videographer to record the ceremony…" He rolled his eyes like the thought of a professional was inane and unnecessary. "But they asked me if I could do a little behind-the-scenes documentary today. I was more than happy to take 'em up on it." Dolph leaned against the door to his hotel room. "Kalisto crashed in our room last night. Sin Cara's got his own room on another floor. They have this thing where they don't want to see each other at _all_ today until the wedding. Romance, man. Still alive. So let's go inside and see what we can see..."

Dolph slid a key card into the slot on the door, and a blinking green light granted him access to the room. The curtains had been drawn back, ushering in a brook of sunshine through the murky windows. Kalisto was still getting out of bed, arms stretched high above his head, and Neville was standing in front of the mirror, fastening the button on his pants.

"Damn, looks like I just missed the good part," Dolph snickered. Neville's reflection sneered at him. "You're rocking those jeans, babe. You'll be the most dapper fella at the ceremony."

"Yes, I'll most _definitely_ be sporting jeans at my best friend's wedding," Neville said.

"Look at all this attitude. You see how mean he is to me?" Dolph scuttled away before Neville could smack him, turning his attention to Kalisto next. "Hey, good morning, little bride. How are you feeling? Ready to get hitched?"

"No," Kalisto laughed through another stretch. "Not yet. But I will be soon enough."

"Is there anything you'd like to say to your future husband on _this, the day of your wedding_?" He painted the last words with a _Godfather_ -attributed Italian accent.

Kalisto smiled at the camera. "Well, Cara, I never thought I'd get where I am right now, but here we are. Growing up, you were my idol; as an adult, you were my boyfriend; now, we're going to be husbands. I can't wait to see you. _Te amo mucho, amado_." He kissed his finger and came close to touching the lens.

"Boom," Dolph said, lowering the camera. "What a show."

"Why don't you go check on Sin Cara, Dolph, make sure he's up?" Neville asked. "I've got a schedule for today and I'd like to stick to it, if we can."

"Alright, alright. Best not to agitate the lad on a day like today." Moving towards the door, he added with a teasing grin, "That's why I didn't totally hide the rings until the very last minute."

To be certain of that—it _was_ Dolph, after all—Neville checked the nightstand drawer for them. The rings were perhaps his greatest responsibility of all. He was the best man. Sasha Banks had been offered the role of a sole bridesmaid, therefore the maid of honor.

"Is it too early to ask how you're feeling?" Neville queried once Dolph was gone.

Kalisto watched out the window, observing the lightening azure sky, the beautiful city rouse for the greatest day of his life. "I feel so much right now that it's almost like I'm numb. Like, I'm so excited, but I'm so scared, and I'm so happy that I might start crying before it even starts."

Neville rubbed his arm. "Aw, don't be scared. This is wonderful."

"I know it is. Above all, I'm ready."

"Can I bring you some breakfast? I don't want you to have to leave the room, if you can help it. Whatever you need, I'm here."

"No, thank you. My stomach's in knots."

"You should eat," Neville encouraged. "Food's good for you, so I've heard."

Kalisto chuckled. "I'll try a little later."

"Alright. Just let me know. I'm your lackey today."

"Best man doesn't mean lackey."

"It does for the next few hours. You're my priority. My job today is to take care of you, get you whatever you need, make sure there's nothing we're missing."

"Have I mentioned how lucky I am to have a friend like you?"

"Almost as lucky as Cara is to have a man like you."

Kalisto was feeling warm from the inside out. He returned to the bed. _Please don't let me pass out on my wedding day_.

"I'm going to clean myself up and head over to the church, see if Chy and Bekke need any help." Neville sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of black shoes. "You can get ready while I'm gone. Take your time. I'll have my phone, so call or text me if you want anything. It won't inconvenience me."

"Thanks, Neville. That means a lot."

"When I get back, Dolph and Cara _should_ be ready, assuming Dolph _pretends_ , at the very least, to take this seriously. Then they'll head over to the church, and I'll get ready. We'll leave after that. The timing should work out impeccably."

"Have you always been this anal, Nev?"

"Just on the days that matter, for the people that matter."

Kalisto giggled. "I'm alright with that."

Neville slipped into the bathroom, locking the door shut behind him. Kalisto didn't move from his place. He studied his engagement ring, gem dazzling in the sunbeams. All thoughts were on the moments ahead and the rest of his life as a map in front of him. With Sin Cara, the journey would be paradise.

* * *

Sin Cara drew in a breath and repeated himself.

"Before we met, I was a man incomplete. A man with a past, with demons, with regrets. In you, I find completion. I find hope. In you, I find the confidence to love myself, and more importantly, love another. In all the days and through the nights, I will be not behind you as an aid, but beside you as an equal. I will lift you when you fall; I will praise you on days you stand tall. You are my prize, so I will cherish you. You are my partner, so I will protect you. You are my heart, so I will care for you until my last breath."

Cara respired as though it _was_ his last breath. It was the hundredth time, at the very least, he'd spoken his vows aloud since writing them. He wanted to make absolute sure he didn't forget or stumble over _any_ words. How nerve-wracking was this? He'd washed his hands several times yet still they felt clammy. He couldn't stop trembling, no matter how many times he paced the floor to rid himself of this hype. _Go over it again_ , he thought. _Just keep doing it over and over and over_ …

Cara traded glances with the man in the mirror. Still dressed in pajamas. He had plenty of time to get dressed, but the wait was killing him. He almost wanted to rush through the day, get it over with so he could quit stressing so much. But what was to fret about? He'd been longing for this day _forever_ now.

And he wanted it to be perfect. Unconditionally perfect.

The distress hadn't even hit him until he woke this morning and realized what was happening today. Perhaps it was normal. Or perhaps now he was where he'd been all this time: completely unworthy and humble before this celebration of love with a man he didn't deserve.

He had to fight the anxiety. He couldn't accept it. He'd fight like he fought everything else in life. He never surrendered to anything…apart from falling in love with Kalisto, of course. Helpless man there. Trapped. Enslaved and devoted.

 _Don't screw this up_. He grabbed a breath and began. "Before we met, I was a man incomplete. A man with a past—"

 _Knock knock knock knock knock_.

"Yeah?" Sin Cara grunted.

"Hey, it's me," came Dolph's voice.

"One second." Cara pulled on his normal white _luchador_ mask. The one he'd be wearing for the service was a black and rusty-gold mask that Cheyenne and Bekke had customized for him as a wedding gift. Of all the masks he'd collected over the years, that one was now his favorite and none could ever replace it.

Sin Cara pulled the door open. "Hey."

"Hey, good morning." Dolph pushed into the room. "Just checking on you, making sure you're awake, if you need anything, blah, blah, blah. I'm supposed to be your personal assistant today."

Cara chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah. Been up for a while now, actually."

"How long's a while?"

"Since four."

" _Four_ AM?" Dolph asked. "Wow. How are you not comatose?"

Sin Cara shrugged. "Too edgy, I guess. Got a lot on my mind."

Dolph lifted one eyebrow. "Having doubts?"

" _Hell_ no. I'd never think of backing out."

"Not saying you would. Just saying, it's normal to get cold feet."

Sin Cara reached for the coffeepot on the counter. He'd had two cups since early this morning. A third might not alleviate his unease, but he would rather have been jittery and awake than slumped over when it was time for the wedding to start. "I shouldn't be feeling this way. I don't want to."

"Cara, honestly, you've got _nothing_ to worry about. Everything's getting taken care of. It's going to be a beautiful ceremony, a kick-ass reception, then we'll see you off to your honeymoon in Cancun. And so begins the rest of your life with Kalisto."

Sin Cara offered a cup to Dolph, but he put up a hand, declining. He sat at the desk, lifting his mask slightly to sip his drink.

"I guess I'm not as worried about the wedding as much as I am…what comes after," Cara confessed. "Marriage. Everything's going to change."

Dolph, not bothering to turn his camera on yet, sat himself on the foot of the bed. He rested one foot on the bed, the other on the floor. "Not really. I mean, you see each other all the time. You work together. You're tag partners."

"I don't mean in work. I mean in _me_." His fingers wrapped around the cup. "I've been with him for a long time. We dated for over a year before I proposed. We don't really fight. He had his chance to leave if he wanted, and I had mine. Not that I want him to leave. Not that I'd _ever_ want to leave _him_. It's been so perfect so far. But now…this is permanent. This is going to be us, together, forever. Now the pressure's on for me to ensure we have a bright, strong, ideal future together. I want to commit every day of my life giving him the world. He deserves so much more than I can give him, but I'm sure going to try."

"You're not gonna fail."

"What if I do?"

"You _won't_." The comedian had taken on a subdued manner. "Listen, Sin Cara, if you were going to fuck this up in anyway, I'm sure you would have by now. Considering you've known the guy since, what, 2014? And you've spent nearly every day and every night with him since. To me, that's a long enough time to really know a person. And you still get along so well. The two of you are inseparable by choice, not just by work. You can't get enough of each other. Otherwise you wouldn't be as happy as you feel right now, with him. Otherwise he wouldn't be the happiest, bounciest little luchador I've ever seen."

Sin Cara smiled. He had a point. Kalisto was very springy.

"People make mistakes, man," Dolph carried on. "They screw up. You're going to piss each other off sometimes, and you're going to fight. But you can't view that as a failure. You have to view that as…well, _life_. Marriage. Being human. It's normal. It happens. So what do you do? You stay strong, you work together, you move past it. The fact you proposed to him after a lifetime of avoiding serious relationships just proves how much he means to you."

Neville must have filled Dolph in on that private little detail of his life. Sin Cara leaned forward, clasping and unclasping his hands.

"You've got this, Cara. I know you do! I see it. I believe it. Kalisto believes it, otherwise he wouldn't have said yes, right? He loves you beyond imagine. He wants you and only you forever. _All_ of you. Even the parts of you that you don't like so much. He accepts them."

There were a lot of parts about Cara he didn't like about himself. There were days he didn't really like himself in general. It was a step up from the days he'd spent absolutely loathing himself, all those years ago. Times had changed. He was better now. Kalisto made him a better man.

"Does that help at all? Or am I talking to the air here?"

"It does." Cara was amazed to hear such solid marriage advice from a former ladies' man. Neville must have changed him, too. " _Gracias_ , Dolph. Sometimes it's hard to believe I landed such an incredible guy."

"I know how you feel. But don't let his amazingness set back the spectacular guy _you_ are. You deserve each other." Now was the time he held up the camera, his tone returning light. "I'm making my behind-the-scenes wedding video. Anything you'd like to say to your bride before the big moment?"

Sin Cara chuckled. Kalisto was another groom, of course, but the bride jests had been routing within their group for so long that it didn't even feel like a joke anymore. "Sure."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Kalisto, I want you to know how happy I am that I'm marrying you today. You're my whole wide world, my sun and my stars. If I have to fight for you, I will. So far, thankfully, it hasn't come to that. I love you, and I can't tell you how excited I am to say 'I do'. _Sí, acepto_."

"Excellent. You're a pretty mushy guy past all that muscle, aren't you?"

"Get out." But Sin Cara laughed. He took another sip of coffee, then set the half-full cup aside. No more agitations. No more fear.

"Alright, fine." Dolph hopped up and headed for the door. "Get nice and prettied up for your bride. Nev says you and me are heading to the church around two. He's being a pain in the ass, but I'm sure that just means he cares."

Sin Cara stood up and walked towards the closet. His apparel was secure in a pane of plastic wrap. A white undershirt and dress shirt, onyx-colored suit, canary-yellow vest and matching tie with golden stripes. He caressed the malleable covering, knowing as soon as he donned this suit, the wedding was next. Marriage was next.

It impelled him. Motivated him.

Now or never.

"Before we met, I was a man incomplete," he spoke, grabbing the apparel to free it from its cover. "A man with a past, with demons, with regrets. In you, I find completion…"

* * *

Neville knocked on the door with his toe. "I'm so sorry, I forgot my room key," he called to Kalisto.

Kalisto opened the door for him. At the sight of him, Neville nearly dropped the stuff he'd picked up on his way back from the church. He was almost fully dressed for the wedding, modeling a sable, single-breasted suit jacket over a green checkered vest and plain emerald-colored tie. The dark suit and spring colors brought out his royal-blue eyes. His smile made his entire form radiate.

"Wow…" Neville breathed.

"Hurry up," Kalisto urged through a giggle and wave of his hand. "Before someone sees."

Neville slipped into the hotel room and placed the handful of items on the table before turning around to admire Kalisto more. "'Listo, you look… _so_ beautiful."

He flushed behind his personalized green and white mask from Bekke and Chy. "Thanks, Neville. Everything go okay at the church?"

"Everything's on schedule. The florist arrived; they're arranging all the flowers now. They said you weren't interested in a bouquet to carry down the aisle with you, but you did want one to throw to the guests at the reception, right?"

"Right." _I really am the bride_ , he thought with an inward chuckle.

"Great. You and Cara also have boutonnières. Chy and Bekke will pin that on you. I also brought you something to eat. Nothing too heavy. Just enough substance to get you through this afternoon, I hope."

"Something to eat" ended up being half a turkey sandwich, an apple, string cheese, and a package of peanut butter crackers with a full water bottle. Talk about equipped.

"I appreciate it, Neville. I've been so bored in here. Getting antsy."

"We can take a walk, if you like. I just have to clear it with Dolph, make sure Cara doesn't see you."

"It's alright. I can manage. I'm guessing the temperature is warm and humid. Definitely can't be sweating up a storm before the ceremony."

"I suppose you're right. Well, let me know if I can work something out in your favor. I don't know how quickly cabin fever sets in, and I'd like to dodge that one if we can."

"I think that one takes weeks, not hours," Kalisto laughed.

Neville drew his phone from his pants' pocket. "Let's see. I checked with the kitchen, everything's going well. The ballroom's almost done." The reception would be held at this hotel shortly after the ceremony and pictures were taken. "The flowers are getting put out…" He swiped his screen with each point on his checklist. "Bekke and I set up the table out front with the guest book…gift table…the photographer checked in…still waiting on the cake and videographer, the one that's _not_ Dolph…what else is there to do?"

Kalisto slowly reached up and grabbed Neville's phone. "It's time for my best man and wonderful planner to take a breath. Relax a bit. And get dressed. Focus on _you_ now."

Neville smiled. "Alright. Guess I can't see you to your wedding in clobber."

Before he could undress, someone rapped on the door. "Did we establish a secret word?" came Dolph's voice.

"As long as you're not a _luchador_ , you can come in," Neville said, fiddling with the gold chain lock.

"That sounds racist."

"Shut up."

Dolph bounded into the room, taking a moment to pause at the sight of Kalisto. "Damn, look at you, you little dragon stud! You clean up nicely. You even shaved."

"You can tell?" Kalisto asked.

"Yeah, you've got a few nicks on the side, there…"

"Oh, no," Kalisto gasped, putting his fingers to his smooth chin. "Seriously?" He whirled towards the mirror.

"Hey, relax, I was just kidding," Dolph spluttered. "Don't have a hernia on me."

"I'd say you'll get used to his sense of humor, but _I'm_ not even fully accustomed to it yet, so…" Neville soughed.

Kalisto was relieved it was just a joke. Not that Cara wouldn't marry him if he'd cut himself shaving. But he wanted Sin Cara to light up the way Neville had when he'd seen Kalisto, even with the mask on. Without a blemish.

"Alright, you have to get ready now, Dolph," Neville stated.

"Don't worry, babe. It'll only take me, like, three seconds."

"Then hop to it. You and Cara have to get out of here."

" _Relax_. We've got plenty of time."

"Earlier is better than right on time on a wedding day. And it's definitely better than being late. Where's Cara?"

"His room. He hasn't come out all day. Per instruction."

Kalisto hoped Sin Cara wasn't impatient or frustrated by that. He wanted to text Cara, wish him well, just say _hello, I love you, happy wedding day_ , but in keeping with tradition, he and Cara had both agreed to no contact until the ceremony. For now he was regretting it. Later, it just might be worth it.

"Alright. You can both head out as soon as you're ready," Neville coached. "Make sure he's somewhere he won't see Kalisto when he and I get to the church."

"Got it." Dolph turned for the door, but stopped in place. "Wait, what am I doing here again?"

"Dolph!"

"Alright, alright, sorry. It's just too much fun to mess with you."

"I might kill him," Neville said at his leave. "You might have to hold me back."

"On my wedding day? No murder allowed."

"Fine." Neville laughed low.

* * *

In the passenger's seat of the rental car, Dolph situated dark sunglasses over his eyes and showed off his attire to the camera: a long-sleeved pink dress shirt topped with a black tie, dark blue suit jacket, and yellow handkerchief tucked away in the pocket. Pink was his color, but yellow was one of the primary wedding colors, hence the hankie.

"What's up, guys? I'm looking pretty good, huh? Well, stop staring. It's not about me today. It's about this guy." He aimed the camera at Sin Cara, driving. "Lookin' sharp, Cara. How do you say it in Spanish? _Gordo_?"

" _Guapo_ ," Cara corrected, chuckling. "Unless you really are calling me fat, _imbécil_."

"Right. What did I say? Anyway, here's the church, coming up on our right…"

The cathedral was an historical antique structure, not refurbished since perhaps its construction decades ago. The unpolished, ashen brick structure mounted tall, the steeple stretching towards the clear sky as if praising the heavens from earth. Kalisto had fallen in love with it on site and nominated the church for the ceremony. Cara couldn't argue with him. Couldn't argue with Kalisto about much.

"Let's hope it doesn't collapse on us while we're all inside!" Dolph had exclaimed about it more than once.

Sin Cara parked the car. He was sweating already in this suit, in this humidity. Yet he was appreciative of the good weather and the sunshine. It could have been much worse.

The place was surprisingly bigger on the inside. The archaic lobby was bustling with wedding preparations. Dolph skimmed his camera over the action—employees arranging flowers in ties on the sign-in table, Daniel Bryan having a discussion with the church's senior minister. He noted Cheyenne and Bekke in the doorway of the sanctuary.

"Hey, it's the mothers of the bride!" Chy looked over at his calling, and he made his way over to them, Sin Cara just behind him. "See these wonderful women?" he told his future viewers. "They're the one responsible for all of this, really. You both look gorgeous."

Chy curtsied in her lime-green halter dress, the soft material touching just past her knees. Bekke, modeling a shorter, darker green dress with a black flower tied above her ribcage, put an arm around Chy's waist. "We know!" she teased.

"Cara, you look so handsome," Chy said, lifting to her toes to drape her arms around Sin Cara. "How do you feel?"

"Scared as hell," Cara acknowledged. "Just want things to go right."

"Oh, they will, so help me God," Bekke laughed. "We've worked hard enough to see to that."

"Can I take a peek in there?" Dolph requested. Bekke stepped to the left and granted Dolph access to the sanctuary. It was a comfortable space lit by dazzling chandeliers that Dolph was certain were installed just today for the wedding. The chairs were draped in white covers. Three arches were erected, guiding towards the altar. Each arch was wreathed top to bottom with flowers: white and yellow roses, green carnations and orchids, white lilies, yellow tulips. Apparently flowers were crucial in a traditional Mexican wedding. Or Chy and Bekke just wanted the excuse to gush over gorgeous florae.

"There's a little sneak peek for you guys," Dolph said. "Of course, by the time anyone sees this, you'll already know what it looked like…but you saw it with me behind-the-scenes first! This is Dolph Ziggler, reporting at the wedding of Sin Cara and Kalisto. I must be one of the Usos, because _it's getting so close now_..."

He returned to Chy and Bekke in the foyer. "Ladies, anything you'd like to say to the future Mr. and Mr. Sin Cara? Cara, cover your ears," Dolph instructed, and Sin Cara playfully placed his hands over his ears atop his mask.

Cheyenne flicked a choppy bang from her face. "I'm just so proud of you both," she said. "You've worked so well together over the past couple of years, you fell in love, and now you're committing yourselves to one another for life. It's refreshing and beautiful."

"Yeah, in a world full of cheating and divorce and lies and all this bullshit, it's uplifting to know true love still exists," Bekke mentioned. "So congratulations to Kalisto and Sin Cara for their wonderful, genuine love."

"Alright, alright, save some of that mushy crap for your toast."

Bekke swatted his arm.

"Ow! They abuse me so much around here…" Dolph kidded.

* * *

Almost time.

Neville fastened his purple tie, tugged on the collar of his white dress shirt, then repositioned the shoulder pads in his gray suit jacket. It was a little small on him, but he fancied the ensemble. He didn't look nearly as handsome as Kalisto but that was alright; he wasn't supposed to.

Kalisto finished his apple off and chucked the core into the trash can. "I should probably brush my teeth again, but I don't want to risk getting toothpaste all over me."

"Here. I've a solution." Neville reached into a Walmart bag and fished out a tin of mints. It was his "bridal emergency" bag he'd crafted yesterday.

"You're the best." Kalisto popped a mint in his mouth.

Neville tied his jet-black curls into a tight ponytail. "By this time, Sin Cara and Dolph should be there. I'll be serving as an usher with Dolph up front. Guests will sign the book if they choose to, drop the gifts off on the table if they brought any, then we'll lead them to their seats. You'll be with Chy and Bekke in the sacristy until it's time."

"Just like we rehearsed."

"Only this time, it's the real deal." Neville smiled. "You ready?"

"Absolutely."

Neville grabbed the car keys off the table. The ring boxes were in his pocket. "Let's go."

Kalisto felt plump with bliss. Raw ecstasy charged each step, the coursing blood in his veins, his heart pummeling his ribcage. This was a day he dreamed of, one quite surreal. Always hoping, always positive, but never _quite_ expecting.

It's as he'd said all along. As Sin Cara had told him, told the world, after they'd won the NXT tag team championship. Dreams _do_ come true.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ceremony

The first guests to arrive for the wedding were Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. Even before making it through the door, she was raving over the décor. Too many flowers? No such thing for these planners. The lobby had been adorned by plenty of roses and lilies, the carnations and orchids, supplanting the otherwise dowdy setting with vintage beauty. Stephanie strutted in her three-inch leopard-pattern heels towards the guest table, the "centerpiece" of the foyer. The table displayed a tablecloth sprinkled with flower petals, an open guest book with a quill pen, and a picture of Kalisto and Sin Cara standing with Triple H. It'd been taken the night the Lucha Dragons became NXT tag team champions.

"That's a sweet picture," Stephanie said, leaning over to sign the book.

"Yeah, it is," Hunter said. He scrawled the book after his wife. "It's beautiful in here. Can't believe this is really happening."

"I know! Two of your NXT kids, all grown up."

Hunter took Stephanie's hand, and they sauntered towards the sanctuary. Dolph and Neville, dressed elegantly, were stationed in front of the glass doors, hands folded in front of them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Helmsley, Mrs. McMahon," Neville greeted. "May I escort you to your seat?"

"Absolutely," Stephanie said, grinning at his charm. Dolph was thankful Neville had spoken before him. He still had some personal issues with their so-called authority. But today wasn't the day to let work troubles interfere with the truly important matters. Neville offered Stephanie his right arm, and he escorted her into the glowing sanctuary. Hunter shook Dolph's hand politely, then followed his wife and her escort. Dolph kept his sigh inside. He understood why they were here. Triple H had been a wonderful mentor to Sin Cara and Kalisto both in their NXT days.

He was slightly perkier when Jimmy and Jey Uso arrived with their wives as well as Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and the Rock. People he could get along with. He offered to guide Naomi to her seat, which she accepted. Jey chose to escort his wife to their own seats, and Roman laughed when Dean stuck out his arm and said, "Allow me."

Three o'clock drew nearer. The foyer was teeming with eager guests. All three members of New Day were here, chatting it up about how they totally knew the Lucha Dragons were a couple before anyone else did. Listening to them (and equally as gabby) were Enzo Amore and Big Cass, who linked arms with Bayley and Carmella respectively. Shane McMahon was careful to avoid any mentions of work around Stephanie. No drama. Not today. John Cena and Nikki Bella greeted Daniel Bryan with a handshake and a hug, and Brie Bella clung to her husband, delighted Daniel was officiating the ceremony. He'd been asked by Sin Cara personally and applied online to be a legal participant in that degree. The names filled the guest book quickly. Rey Mysterio; Epico and Primo; Cesaro, Tyson Kidd and Natalya; Zack Ryder and Emma with Mojo Rawley; Titus O'Neil and Darren Young; Heath Slater and Bo Dallas; Chris Jericho and his bandmates; Becky Lynch; Fandango and Goldust; Tamina; Stardust and Eden Stiles; Sami Zayn and Finn Balor with William Regal; Tom Phillips, Corey Graves, Byron Saxton, Lilian Garcia and JoJo Offerman; and Africa, Katrina, Alyssa, Kristen, Izzy, Paige, Brooke, Stephanie and Matthew, faithful supporters of the pairing.

R-Truth ambled into the foyer, dressed head to toe in black. He seemed baffled by Becky's lacey orange dress. "Isn't that a little, uh…bright for this occasion?" he asked.

"Uh…I don't think so, no," Becky said, glancing at Eden, who wore a similar shade in her double-strap dress, though hers was lighter and on the pinker side. "I figured as long as it wasn't white, it's appropriate for a wedding."

"Yeah, me too. Even if it's two grooms instead of a bride," Eden mentioned.

"Hold on…grooms? Bride? A _wedding_?" R-Truth's jaw nearly unhinged from his skull. He pulled his sunglasses from his eyes, exposing wide eyes. "Oh, my bad, man…I thought this was a funeral…"

* * *

Three o'clock struck on the timeworn clerical bell. Three great gongs to signal the beginning of a delightful celebration. The foyer was empty. The guests were seated. Yet of course, since this was a WWE wedding, while some traditions would be upheld, others would fall to quirks instead.

Music hit over installed speakers. " _I'm here to show the world, I'm here to show the world, come on, bring it on_ …"

Dolph was first down the aisle. He swaggered positively, all eyes on him. Cameras followed him like he was at work again, as though he was making his way to a ring instead of an altar. He kept pace with his entrance theme, beaming for Kalisto and Sin Cara's guests, then assumed his position up front. His music faded out, replaced by another familiar upbeat tune.

" _One…two…one, two, three, go_ …"

Neville appeared at the end of the passage, beginning an undeviating walk down the aisle. No runs or flips or even a cape for the Man That Gravity Forgot today. Instead he put himself on Dolph's right, just in front of him, as the best man. His music cut to a stop.

Then there came music few had heard before, but most received with no recognition. " _Respeto_ ", a Latino rap piece, kicking off with confident laughter and spilling into words nobody could translate right away. Yet the guests were intrigued when the groom Sin Cara revealed himself walking down the aisle to this music. It had been his entrance theme as Hunico, that man he wanted to forget as effortlessly as gravity forgot Neville. To him, this represented his former life; he was walking into this wedding as one man, and leaving someone else. A man with a life with Kalisto. After today, his old self was gone for good. This was his goodbye.

Next came the officiant, and even though most knew by now that Daniel Bryan was the minister for the wedding, guests couldn't help but revel as "Flight of the Valkyries" projected from the speakers. A smiling, proud Daniel made his way towards the altar. Dozens of arms lunged in the air respectfully, fingers pointed to the ceiling. Nobody shouted the famous word aloud but one could hear it anyway: _Yes! Yes! Yes_! Daniel took his place up front, shaking Sin Cara's hand.

Buoyant hip-hop music played next, and Sasha Banks strode towards the altar next. She tossed a handful of curled purple hair over her shoulder. It might have clashed with her yellow, spaghetti strap chiffon dress, but she couldn't care about that today. She stood on Daniel's other side, leaving enough room for where Kalisto would stand.

The crowd released a synchronized " _Awwwwww_ " when Roman's young daughter and Kofi Kingston's little boy appeared next, serving as the flower girl and ring bearer. Kofi mouthed, " _That's my boy_!" The children were quiet and cute, dressed in matching colors. Joelle scattered her flower petals down the aisle, and Neville took the rings from Kofi's son and thanked him with a nod. The boy then twisted around and bashfully charged back towards his father. Joelle handed Sin Cara a handful of flower petals, which he accepted graciously, then slipped into his pocket as she made her way to Roman.

Kalisto was next.

"I'm gonna lose it," Cara whispered to Neville. His throat was bulging with a lump already.

Neville touched his hand. "You'll be fine."

After the presentation of accustomed wrestling tunes, those in attendance were a bit surprised when slow piano music was next to play. Knowing their cue, the guests lifted to their feet. A gentle female's voice crooned timeless words.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in_ …"

Sin Cara pulled in a great breath.

The doors pulled open.

" _But I can't help_ …"

There he was, his angel, his heart, his treasure, his wonderful companion and talented tag partner. Kalisto materialized as the center of everyone's attention. He linked arms with Bekke on his right and Chy on his left. They moved gradually to the slow rhythm of the song.

" _Falling in love with you…_ "

What an angel. A true, literal, physical seraph, drawing closer and closer to Sin Cara who never in his life had felt more unfit, more undeserving, more beholden for such a gracious presence. He loved Kalisto in the moment more than he'd ever loved him before, as impossible as the idea seemed.

" _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can't help, falling in love with you_ …"

Kalisto was glowing, positively radiating. His beautiful eyes were fastened to Cara's and Cara was nearly on his knees, worshiping his mate. He held himself up on rickety bones. His eyes burned with pending tears but none had surfaced and dribbled over just yet.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_ …"

Kalisto stopped where he was instructed to. He leaned over to kiss Bekke on the cheek, then Chy, telling them both quietly he loved them. They released him, giving their smol son away to his yearning groom. Sin Cara reached a hand weakly out, feeble by love, and Kalisto took it within his own.

" _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you_ …"

Cheyenne and Bekke took their seats in the very front row. Sin Cara and Kalisto squeezed one another, placing themselves before Daniel Bryan, staring at and into one another wholeheartedly. They had to let go now, but not for long, each hoped.

"Geez," Daniel said to begin the ceremony, touching a finger to his eye. "Got me choked up already. Wasn't that great? Can you feel the love tonight?"

Kalisto giggled. He chomped down on his lip, then made himself stop. He couldn't risk cutting himself open and bleeding all over the place. He folded his hands in front of him, watching Cara, urged to touch him again. His cheeks hurt already for he simply couldn't stop smiling. Past the mask, he knew for certain that Cara was beaming, too.

"Friends, family, coworkers, wedding crashers," Daniel's voice resounded in his clip-on microphone. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two men, Sin Cara and Kalisto, and to celebrate the love they share. We have the honor of witnessing the power of true love and everything it stands for. Kalisto and Sin Cara have blessed us as observers of this beautiful declaration of their affections. And I'm truly privileged that they asked me to conduct this ceremony. They must know me for my amazing mic skills or something."

The guests laughed. Kalisto giggled. He was thankful for Daniel's sense of humor. It certainly helped ease his nervousness. He wondered if Cara was feeling it, too.

"Love is perhaps the greatest gift that God has given us. It is our inherent nature and our call in life, to love one another. Love provides us with the core sustenance of life; it nurtures our spirits and fuels our souls. Love compels us, motivates us, brings joy to our hearts and truly gives us life. We can endure many things in this world, but without being able to share and feel love, our lives would be empty. When we are able to give and receive the gift of love, our lives become full and hopeful with limitless possibilities. These two people that you see standing here before you, their souls have made a commitment to each other to love, support, and share life. This is not simply a legal or verbal commitment, but a promise of the heart and soul. Today is about love and about celebrating love's purpose and importance in our lives."

Kalisto was impressed. He must have done this before, or spent quite some time rehearsing for this occasion. His fingers wiggled, impatient to hold onto something. Preferably the fingers, the hand, of his handsome, handsome partner Sin Cara.

"And now, the best man has been asked to do a reading of 'My True Love Hath My Heart', by Sir Philip Sidney."

Neville cleared his throat. Without reading off a paper, he addressed the couple and the guests:

" _My true-love hath my heart, and I have his, by just exchange one for the other given: I hold his dear, and mine he cannot miss; there never was a bargain better driven. His heart in me keeps me and him in one, my heart in him his thoughts and senses guides; he loves my heart for once it was his own, I cherish his because in me it bides. His heart his wound received from my sight, my heart was wounded with his wounded heart; for as from me on him his hurt did light, so still methought in me his hurt did smart: both equal hurt, in this change sought our bliss, my true love hath my heart and I have his_."

Kalisto nearly applauded Neville when he finished. He'd only hesitated on a couple of lines, fighting the urge to sob.

Sin Cara couldn't take his eyes off Kalisto. Not to look at Daniel as he spoke, nor down at the floor and his spiffy shoes, nor out to the crowd to see just who'd responded to the invitation to attend this wedding. Kalisto was all that mattered to him. Kalisto was all that existed.

"And now, for a declaration of intent." Daniel looked at Cara. "Sin Cara, will you have Kalisto to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

" _Sí, acepto_ ," Sin Cara swore. His lips nearly split open from his wide smile.

Daniel faced Kalisto. "And Kalisto, will you have Sin Cara to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do, _claro que si_!" Kalisto cheered, nodding.

Daniel grinned. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. May I have the rings?"

Neville handed over both ring boxes to Daniel.

"Make me do all the work," Daniel chuckled, removing the rings from each box. "From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of loyal love. A symbol of unbrokenness, of commitment, of loyalty. As often as either of you looks at this emblem, I hope that you will be reminded of the promise to love each other, which you will make today. Will each of you repeat after me? I, Sin Cara…"

"I, Sin Cara…" Cara repeated.

"Give to you, Kalisto, this ring…"

"Give to you, Kalisto, this ring…"

"As a symbol of my commitment…"

"As a symbol of my commitment…"

"To love, honor, and respect you…"

"To love…" Cara's voice broke, and he cleared his throat. "Honor, and respect you."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Sin Cara slipped the ring onto Kalisto's finger. It took the place of his engagement ring, which he now wore on his right hand.

"Repeat after me," Daniel said to Kalisto next. "I, Kalisto…"

"I, Kalisto…" Kalisto repeated Daniel's words as Sin Cara had done, and by trembling hand, the ring glided onto Cara's finger. A perfect fit. At the end of it, he took a breath, only now remembering how. He felt giddy. Not like passing out, but as though he was actually in heaven, solely a cloud holding him up.

"Sin Cara and Kalisto have chosen a special tradition to uphold in the ceremony today." At these words, Dolph, Neville, and Sasha stepped forward and took into a shared hold a large loop of rosary beads, which had been planted on the steps and unnoticed by the guests until now. They draped the coil in a figure-eight form over Sin Cara's shoulders, then Kalisto's.

"This is El Lazo, for the uncultured folks out there. The infinity symbol made with this cord around this necks is symbolic of their love, which should bind the couple together every day as they equally share the responsibility of marriage for the rest of their lives. With their vows, the love carries on eternal, and it shan't end.

"The grooms have prepared their own vows. The vows represent meaning in words, truth in speech, dedication in commitment. May they be lived out daily, hourly, not just as quixotic discourse, but as a promise to one another in everything you say. Will you take each other's hands now?"

Sin Cara and Kalisto's hands practically lunged for one another, and Kalisto grinned, almost laughing again. Cara felt warm and pleasant. The rosary beads rattled gently in their motion.

"Sin Cara, please look into the eyes of your beloved and state your vows."

 _Right…how'd they go, again_?

"Kali…before we met, I was a man incomplete. A man with a past, with demons, with regrets. In you, I find completion. I find hope. In you, I find the confidence to love myself, and more importantly, love another. In all the days and through the nights, I will be not behind you as an aid, but beside you as an equal. I will lift you when you fall; I will praise you on days you stand tall. You are my prize, so I will cherish you. You are my partner, so I will protect you. You are my heart, so I will care for you until my last breath."

 _Nailed it_. He was relieved, proud of himself.

Kalisto's head sagged, and he wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. It was the hardest fight of his life not to cry, a battle he was losing. It was the hardest fight of Cara's life, not to take Kalisto into his arms and hold him until he calmed.

"Kalisto, whenever you're ready," Daniel said, "please look into the eyes of your beloved and state your vows."

"Yeah, no problem," he chuckled. With a sniff, he straightened his stance, clutched Cara's hand lovingly, and began.

"I've believed in fighting for your dreams all my life. When I set my heart on something, it's my every intention to reach that goal, to see that dream come true. Hunico, you were my hero when I was just a young guy with hopes. To work with you was an honor. To date you was a gift. To marry you?" Kalisto smiled, mouth open, shaking his head like even so he couldn't believe all this was happening. "That is a dream come true in itself. And as you've been a wonderful, enduring, patient, hardworking, faithful partner to me…" Kalisto bounced on his knees enthusiastically. "I vow to always be that tower of strength for you. Sometimes we'll succeed, and sometime we'll fail, because life requires risks to advance. I will share these ups and downs with you as one; we will celebrate the successes and learn from the failures, as one. Because of you, I still believe, and I'll always believe _con todo mi corazon_ , that dreams do come true."

Thank God Cara didn't have anything else to say for the ceremony, as far as he knew, because Kalisto's vows had rendered him speechless. Kali talked daily of what lucha meant, about the fight and the dreams…but hearing them in this context, as a man declaring Sin Cara was his dream come true…now it was like hearing them for the very first time. It flattered him tremendously.

And he'd called him Hunico again.

That name Cara wanted to forget, Kali remembered. Remembered and loved above all.

In the moment Sin Cara finally felt worthy. Humbled, yet claimed worthy, by Kalisto's fortitude and jubilant spirit. _I am his, and he is mine...and this is what's meant to be._

Daniel Bryan concluded: "Now that you have given yourselves to each other with solemn vows, and the giving and receiving of rings, in front of God and all who are assembled here—it is with great joy that I pronounce you as husbands. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

"Con gusto," Sin Cara said, and he shoved his mask halfway off as Kalisto elevated to his toes like he was flying. In front of their guests, Kalisto and Sin Cara kissed fervently as their first and sincerely as their last. The entire sanctuary erupted into roaring applause, cheers and whistles with the crowd on their feet.

Sin Cara smiled through the kiss, and Kalisto's mask dampened with tears that finally trolled free from his eyes.

"I love you!" Kalisto said.

"I love you so much, _mi tesoro_ ," Cara responded.

The Beatles' "All You Need Is Love" played as the recessional song. Hand-in-hand, Kalisto and Sin Cara swayed back down the aisle. Kalisto had to hold himself back from running, skipping, shouting. The wedding party followed behind, as the guests unrelentingly acclaimed them.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Daniel Bryan announced, "thank you so much for your appearance today. If you would like to attend our reception, it will be held in the Gold Ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel just down the street. Cocktail hour will begin at five o'clock; the first course will be served at six. The wedding party will be taking pictures here at the church until then. Hope to see you there!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Reception

The Gold Ballroom was certainly qualified for its name this evening. Each round table glistened from the centerpieces, yellow and white roses snuggled within their leaves in tall vases. Each seat had ornamental dishes and silverware for the courses, as well as nametags and the wedding favors: personalized metal water bottles for the athletes, inscribed with the date and cursive words in yellow: " _Día de nuestro Amor. Gracias por celebrar con nosotros_."

Servers were ready at the door with trays of champagne, ice, water, wine, and margaritas. On stage, the band Fozzy was set up and welcoming the guests with soft, slow music Chris Jericho wasn't used to performing. He narrowed his eyes when Dean Ambrose swanned into the ballroom with Roman and the Usos. _Nah_ , he told himself, fingers irritably hammering the piano keys. _I won't start anything today. But if he does, I'm finishing it_.

"Nice," Dean spoke of the room. He swiped a glass of champagne from the tray, guzzled it down in one swig, then replaced the empty glass on the tray and said to the man in the tuxedo, "Thanks, Duckworth."

They found their assigned seats; the planners had selectively grouped Roman and Dean with the Rock, the Usos and their wives at one table.

The New Day paraded into the ballroom next.

"Uh oh, guys, Jeribrose is in the house," Xavier said, regarding Chris on stage and Dean at his table.

"What's Jeribrose?" Kofi asked.

"No! Do _not_ say Tumblr or Fanfiction in this house tonight!" Big E stated. "I'm still scarred from the night we told him about Ambreigns."

The New Day members scampered to their assigned seats. They were delighted to find out Team Sawft would be sitting with them, as well as Carmella and Bayley. Each table was also ornamented with a painted mason jar and a little note attached: " _The money dance is a wedding tradition in which guests pay a bit of coinage to dance with the bride. Our bride today is Kalisto, but feel free to deposit a bit towards the couple's bank account and dance with Sin Cara as well_."

"Wow, they went all out with this, didn't they?" Nikki Bella asked. She was surrounded by weighty WWE names: John, Daniel, her sister Brie, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, and Rey Mysterio.

"I think it's sweet," Rey voiced. He was already reaching for his wallet for a couple of dollars to drop in the jar.

As more guests arrived, Chris Jericho spoke into the microphone, "Welcome to Kalisto and Sin Cara's wedding reception. The happy grooms wanted me to let you guys know there's a notepad and pens at each table. Later the couple will be partaking in a wedding classic, the _shoe game_. Your table will come up with a question to ask about themselves and each other. Cool points to anyone who manages to stump them."

"Hey, Jericho!" Dean called. "How much did that getup cost you?"

Chris glowered at him. He was dressed as "wedding" as Jericho could be, anyone supposed; a charcoal-gray suit with a dark purple shirt and tie. He also sported an expensive pair of sunglasses and shiny black shoes. No scarf, amazingly.

"The shoes alone cost me six-hundred and forty dollars, idiot," Chris snapped. "You don't even want to know what the rest cost."

"Sure, I do. It's always fun making you look like a total tool."

"Alright…" Chris stood up, ready to tear Dean's hair from his scalp. Xavier and Kofi were on their feet as Dean's chair scraped against the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey," Xavier said, moving in the space between them, hands up defensively. "This isn't what today's about, alright? Sin Cara might actually kill anyone who ruins this occasion. Let's try to be civil for _one night_. Have it out to your heart's content on Raw tomorrow, alright?"

Dean licked his lips, eyeing Chris Jericho. The ball was in his court.

Chris's own lips puffed, but he plopped back down into his seat. "Enjoy your dinner, folks," he said into the mic before kicking off another serene refrain.

With a sigh of relief, Xavier returned to his seat.

"It's really sexy, the way you take control like that," Kofi said. His voice was soft in Xavier's ear, but Big E sensed the romantic tension.

"Lord, I need a beer already," he declared.

The multiple bartenders in attendance kept the lines for the bar impressively short. The hors d'oeuvres were served shortly: spring rolls, cucumber and lobster salad, and wrapped asparagus.

"Geez, these course options sound rich," Zack Ryder said, peeking at the menu. "Duck consommé, fusilli with scallops and mussels, salmon terrine, stuffed chicken breast? Livin' the life of luxury right here."

"And to think just last night, we were totally happy with our Hot Pockets," Mojo Rawley said.

Zack laughed. "Can never go wrong with Hot Pockets, bro."

The guests nibbled on their starters, and other servers came around to each table to take their order for the courses.

"I'll have the beef tenderloin," Dean said. "Thanks, Heathcliff."

"Stop," Roman laughed.

Dean grinned, twisting a strip of asparagus around his finger before digging in. It might have made his pee burn, but he liked the stuff anyway.

Dolph Ziggler appeared in the doorway, smiling and giving a Royal Wave to the guests. Bekke was at his side, and he accompanied her to the head table in the front of the ballroom. Neville made an entrance next with Chy on his arm, and they walked together, headed for their own seats beside them. Sasha Banks entered and occupied the next chair.

This was JoJo's cue. She lifted from her seat and her tablemates, Tom, Corey, Byron, and Lilian. She stepped onto the stage, and Chris took this as his own cue to wrap the music up for now.

" _Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! Lucha! Lucha_!"

The familiar music blasted through speakers, and the guests rotated their attention to the ballroom entrance. Still garbed in their dashing suits, Kalisto and Sin Cara appeared up front, side-by-side, implementing the classic chant with one arm propelled in the air at a time. When the music progressed after the " _lucha_ " chants, Sin Cara hugged Kalisto, then pointed forward on his onward path. Kalisto lifted his arms out beside him and charged towards the center of the ballroom. He leaped in the air and successfully performed a diving flip with a little spring at the end. Sin Cara moved in soon after him with a swift course and a handstand flip.

The videographer recorded the arrival, similarly before a match, Kalisto wiggled his fingers and Sin Cara pressed his fingertips together.

"Ladies and gentlemen," JoJo announced, "please help me welcome for the very first time, new husbands _Sin Cara y Kalisto_ , the Lucha Dragons!"

Kalisto rolled in front of Cara and the two carried out more " _lucha, lucha, lucha_ " arm thrusts. The guests were riotously active in the chants with them.

Kalisto bounced up and shouted, " _Yeah_!" Sin Cara coiled an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in for a kiss. The act of raising and lowering his mask consistently just for kisses didn't irritate him in the least. The music faded out, and Sin Cara escorted Kalisto to their centralized seats at the head table.

The first courses rolled out to each table. Chris Jericho and the rest of Fozzy took their seats for dinner. Neville smoothed out his shirt and headed for the stage in their place. He brought with him a glass of champagne, and he tapped a spoon against the crystal to gather everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening and welcome to our reception," he said.

"Doesn't he look so cute in glasses?" Dolph whispered on Kalisto's right.

"As you might have figured by now, I'm Adrian Neville, and I'm the best man, on account of I've been shipping these two for longer than _any_ of you have." He waved towards the table of Tumblr users, who giggled at his indictment.

"What's 'shipping'?" Kalisto asked.

Sin Cara shrugged one shoulder.

"I met Kalisto when we were both working in the NXT, under Mr. Helmsley and Mr. Regal." Neville lifted their glass towards the two of them. "We were friends fast. I admired how talented he was— _is_. He's one of the kindest, gentlest, most enthusiastic, passionate wrestlers it's ever been my privilege to know." Neville's eyes were lustrous with tears. He opened his eyes wide to dry them out and took a lungful of air before continuing. "And one of the very first things I learned about him was his passion for fellow _luchadores_. One in particular." He smiled, teasing. Telling jokes helped him sidestep the waterworks. "I'll never forget the day Sin Cara walked into our gym at the performance center, and Kalisto touched me and said, ' _Neville, isn't that Sin Cara_?'" He dramatically reenacted Kalisto's words.

Kalisto smiled, cheeks tinting pink. He rested his head on Cara's shoulder. Sin Cara was pleased to hear this story again. It felt strange and wonderful to feel good about himself.

"It took some convincing, but I finally got shy little Kalisto to approach his idol and confess his longtime obsession."

Kalisto and Sin Cara laughed with the multitude.

"I warned you I was going to tell the story, 'Listo, no holds barred." Neville shifted his weight to his right leg. "Anyway. What became of that first encounter was one of the greatest tag teams the NXT has ever seen. They moved up, I moved up around the same time. And I became fully aware of an imminent relationship that just needed a little…push. Kalisto never imagined Sin Cara would ever feel for him what 'Listo felt for Cara. Sin Cara hadn't a clue how Kalisto felt. Someone had to get it out in the open." Neville pressed his lips together, slightly coy about his upcoming exposé. "Now, I've never admitted this to anyone, including Kalisto, so here it is: I'm the one who kind of, sort of, accidentally admitted to Cara that Kalisto was in love with him."

Kali was surprised, but not humiliated, by that slip of his tongue.

"But everything worked out for the better because of it," Neville advocated. "Cara finally opened his eyes, grew a pair and asked Kalisto to date him."

Sin Cara laughed. _Oh, Neville, it really is all because of you this is happening, isn't it_?

Neville sucked in a breath. His voice was starting to quake. He swallowed hard and tried to go on. "I _cannot_ tell you how happy I am for the both of them. Kalisto had his dream come true the day Sin Cara became his partner, so I can't imagine what he must be feeling now that his hero, his idol, his _superman_ , is now his husband." More tears pricked at Neville's eyes. He dabbed at them subtly with his thumb. "And the fact he never thought Sin Cara could ever return the feelings…to me, that's just an enigma, because I know that Sin Cara worships the ground Kalisto walks on. You can tell just looking at him how much Kalisto means to him."

Cara kissed the top of Kalisto's head. _It's true_.

"Sin Cara has taken on the role of 'Listo's protector, his shield, his friend in ways that not even I can be. Watching them marry today, to me, almost feels like I'm losing something, _and_ gaining something. Sin Cara is to Kalisto what nobody else could ever be, and Kalisto deserves that. I trust Cara to take care of my best friend as long as they both shall live. And I wouldn't say that about just anyone unless I meant it, because I love Kalisto very, very much." Neville cleared his throat. _Almost there_ , he thought. _You can do this_. "So would you lift your glasses with me to honor and respect and congratulate the most beautiful couple in the WWE. Sin Cara and Kalisto. Cheers."

"Cheers," the crowd repeated. Everyone took a sip of their champagne. Blissful applause commenced as Neville stepped off the stage. He removed his glasses and wiped his eyes, both impressed and baffled he hadn't completely lost it.

Kalisto was out of his chair, moving towards him. He caught Neville in his arms in front of the table, holding him, grateful for such a friend. Neville squeezed him back, warmed.

" _Te amo mucho, amigo_ ," Kalisto said. "That was beautiful."

"Hope I didn't embarrass you too much."

"Nah, man. It was good."

Someone thwacked the microphone twice. "Hey, guys."

It was Dolph. He'd gotten up from the table and passed Kalisto and Neville right by.

"Oh, God," Neville mumbled.

"Best man number two right here," he said, tugging on his jacket. "Neville gave a beautiful soliloquy on Kalisto, so I figured, why not say a thing or two on Sin Cara's behalf?"

Kalisto took Neville's arm to conduct him back to the table. Neville was discomfited for Dolph already. _Please don't get booed_.

"Well, what can I tell you about Sin Cara?" Dolph took the microphone into his hand and rested a hand on the stand. "I've known him for about ten years. He's handsome, intelligent, witty, charismatic…oh, wait, sorry, wrong wedding."

Dolph received a few chuckles, including his own. Neville buried his face in his arms.

"Nah, for real, though. He's happily taken—sorry Epico—and he and Kalisto are starting the journey of marriage." Dolph sighed dreamily, shaking his head. "Marriage. Now there's a four-letter word, huh? Roman's little girl came up to me earlier and said, 'Mr. Dolph, how much does it cost to get married?' I said, 'Joelle, they'll be paying for this for the rest of their lives.'" He cocked an assertive grin, to little response.

Neville was nearly under the table. His face was a plum.

"But no, no, seriously, serious congrats to Kalisto and Sin Cara for tying themselves together with the old ball and chain...and speaking of chains, what happened to those? They were huge in the two-thousands, am I right? When can we bring _those_ back into our matches, Trips?"

Neville needed a drink. His chair squeaked against the floor as he stood.

"Oh, I think Neville's about to come kick me off the stage, so let me just raise my glass and wish the very best to Kalisto and Sin Cara on this passage they've stepped into together." He lifted his glass into the air. "To Lucha!"

"Cheers," the audience resonated.

Dolph leapt off the stage. "Oh, there's something I forgot to say—" he spoke, but Neville detained him by arm and half-towed, half-accompanied him towards the bar.

"Nope, you did a wonderful job, the ending was brilliant."

"It was?"

"Well, _ending it_ was brilliant."

"I just left one joke out…"

"I'm sure it was a riot."

The microphone was left unattended for several minutes while Sin Cara and Kalisto ate their dinner with everyone else. They planned to visit each table and greet each guest personally, thank them for coming, since it was a small attendance. As the plates neared emptiness, someone else— _two_ someones—brought attention to themselves on the stage as the microphone flicked on and squawked with feedback.

Enzo Amore and Big Cass.

"Damn, my bad," Enzo said. His dense accent filled the room in an echo. "Anyway, on with the show. My name is—"

" _It doesn't matter what your name is_!" the Rock exclaimed, yet he was smiling, amused by Enzo's antics and his own.

Enzo smirked. "You're right, Rocky. For right now and _only_ right now, you're right. Tonight, it ain't about me or Big Cass here. Tonight it's all about the Lucha husbands. So…" Enzo hopped off the stage, pointing a high finger in the direction of Kalisto and Sin Cara. "This right here! This is Kalisto. And he's a dynamic prince and the king o' flight. And you _can't. Teach. That_." The guests waved their arms on each word in sync with Enzo and Cass. "And this is Sin Cara, and he's got no face, and you _can't. Teach. That_." Enzo leaped up, and his feet hit the floor again with a _smack_. "Bada-boom! Cutest couple in the room. How you doin'?"

Enzo paused a moment to let the crowd praise him, praise the couple. "Now, I'm not up here just to flap my gums. I do that enough on a daily basis, know what I'm sayin'? I'm here… _we're_ here," Enzo clarified, wagging a finger between Cass and himself. "To present you with your weddin' gift. Now, of course everyone brought their own little toasters and waffle makers and tacky little kitty cat matching salt and pepper shakers. Wonder who added _that_ to the registry?" He eyed Kalisto, then chuckled. "But this is somethin' we all chipped in for. Somethin' real special from all the good people you work with. Mr. Regal wanted to present it himself, but I told him I'm more fun to listen to."

Carmella and Bayley, who'd slipped out of the ballroom during Enzo's dialogue, returned with a title belt in each of their arms. No ordinary belts, but custom-designed, polished golden championship titles. Their names shared a single nameplate beneath a golden ring with a "W" inside. Above the ring were the words "LIFELONG TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS" with the date of the wedding printed beneath the letters. Fake diamonds lined the nameplate, the W, the ring and the inscription.

"The 'W' can stand for 'Wedding' or 'Wrestling', whichever you like," Bayley said with a smile.

Kalisto was floored. Sin Cara couldn't facially show how amazed he was by the gift, but Kali could illustrate enough emotion for the two of them. "These are so sweet!" he squealed, loping around the table to claim the one in Bayley's arms. Carmella gave Sin Cara his, and Bayley hugged them both tight.

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you so much," Kalisto breathed. He admired this belt more than he'd ever longed for his current U.S. title. "Thank you _everyone_. This…this is amazing…"

Sin Cara held Kalisto under one muscular arm and his new belt with the other. Felt nice to have _some_ sort of championship after many, many months without.

"So congrats to you guys," Enzo concluded. "We wish you well, and uh, oh yeah, we're supposed to announce your first dance as husbands. I promise not to bust a move during your big moment."

"I make no such promise," Big Cass stated.

Chris Jericho and the rest of Fozzy returned to the stage. They'd been asked to sing this one specially. Kalisto had had this song picked out for them even before Cara proposed, hoping to have this occasion with this track someday. For a couple of weeks they'd watched ballroom dance technique videos on Youtube, to have _some_ awareness of what they'd be doing.

Yet what mattered most wasn't the technicalities. It was the moment.

Chris hit the first piano keys and Rich Ward followed him with the purr of his guitar.

" _Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away_ …"

Sin Cara was impressed. Not bad for a non-country vocalist.

He held Kalisto close to him than a proper ballroom stance would demonstrate. He didn't care. He could rock with Kalisto on this floor all night without moving his feet and be satisfied. Cara was just relieved to _have_ Kalisto. Today they'd been apart for so long…even during the reception they hadn't had much time to themselves. He was selfish. He was tired of sharing his _amor_ with everyone.

Kalisto had never felt so good. Life was full of failure and pain and setbacks and misfortune. Life could be messy. _Love_ could be messy. But how could he believe the truth about the world in this moment? How could he believe everything wasn't anything less than absolutely perfect? He was in love, he was married to his champion, and nothing could take that from him.

He folded his arms securely around Sin Cara's neck and rested his head on Cara's breastbone. He closed his eyes and imagined he was flying. It wasn't hard to pretend.

" _Eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo_ ," Kalisto said, calling Sin Cara the most wonderful person in the world.

" _Eres mi mundo_ ," Sin Cara answered him softly, calling Kalisto his world.

" _Every little thing that you do…oh, every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you_." Chris finished up the tender ballad, and Cara lifted Kalisto off his feet. A low, cheerful ovation followed their post-dance kiss.

As the guests awaited dessert, Sin Cara and Kalisto made their rounds by each table. William Regal shook their hands and expressed his pride in the team and the romantic partnership. Hunter disregarded handshakes completely and went completely informal, crushing them in hugs. He was a proud papa bear figure. Bayley also blessed them each with hugs, as did John Cena who congratulated Sin Cara on winning over such a precious fellow.

Rey Mysterio stood up before Sin Cara and Kalisto could greet him. "Hey, so, I dropped a couple dollars in that jar," he spoke in his unique, attractive voice. "Is that enough to pay for a dance with Kalisto?"

Kalisto's heart nearly burst out of his chest. The iconic Rey Mysterio wanted to dance with _him_?

"He'd love to," Sin Cara said, putting his hands on Kalisto's shoulder. Kalisto understood he hadn't answered the question for himself. Just stared in awe like an _idiota_.

"Oh, yeah, I would, _claro que si_ ," Kalisto stammered.

Rey grinned. "After you." He gestured towards the open space in front of the stage, which was now filling with other guests. Fandango was trying to convince Goldust to join him on the dance floor. R-Truth was missing his half of the Gorgeous Truth. If that was even a thing anymore.

"Sure." Kali twisted his neck and mouthed, " _Oh my God_!" to Cara. This was the first interaction he'd ever had with one of his other _luchador_ idols.

"Hey, Y2J," Rey called. "You take requests?"

"I take every request except _stop_ ," he answered.

"What about Santana? 'Smooth'?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah, I can do that."

 _Okay, Kali, try not to slip and fall right on your face_.

Rey surprised him by snaking an arm around his waist and taking hold of his right hand. Chris Jericho's voice shaded to match Rob Thomas's tenor. " _Man, it's a hot one, like seven inches from the midday sun. Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone, but you stay so cool_ …"

"I gotta say, man, it's an honor to meet you," Rey said. He twirled Kalisto, then pulled him in close again.

"It is?" Kalisto asked, completely starstruck. It was impossible for him to experience feelings for anyone but his new husband this day, but he could easily _remember_ his fanboy-style infatuation with Rey Mysterio from years ago. "I'm no one special. _You're_ the legend."

Rey scoffed. "No one special. Sure. _Everyone's_ been talking about your wedding for the past few weeks. It was a pleasure to get an invite."

"Well, I'm glad you could make it." Kalisto felt as bubbly as the champagne he'd sipped during Neville's toast.

"It sure wasn't out of the way for me." Rey grinned. "And I gotta admit. You don't see _luchadores_ getting married too often. _Es agradable ver_."

"Maybe we'll set an example for other _luchadores_ who are timid about expressing their love."

"Or anyone else, for that matter. The world's lacking in love nowadays, all around. Hard to find what you've got. I'm proud of you."

 _Rey Mysterio is proud of me. I could actually die right here_.

Rey spun Kalisto around again. He was a hell of a dancer, and Kalisto counted himself capable in the slightest as well. "You're a good guy, Kalisto. And a great wrestler. I always have a blast watching you fight."

"That means a lot, coming from the 619."

The song finished and Rey dipped Kalisto. "Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you for…" _Existing_. "Asking."

"I'm next!" Neville said before Kalisto could step off the dance floor. "And I don't have to pay a dime, because I'm the best man."

Bekke scooted up beside Sin Cara. "Let's dance," she said. It was not a question but more a _command_. A command he was happy to obey, with one of his new mothers-in-law.

Neville and Kalisto swung around each other in laughter and joy to Queen's "You're My Best Friend." By the end, Neville roped Kalisto into his arms and kissed his masked cheek.

" _Te amo, hermano_ ," he spoke.

" _Te amo, amigo_ ," Kalisto answered.

They weren't alone; several other pairs made their way to the floor: Daniel and Brie, John and Nikki, Chy and Dolph, Kofi and Xavier, Sasha and Becky, Carmella and Bayley, even Enzo and Cass. Sin Cara and Kalisto were making a lot of money from how many people wanted to dance with them, Kalisto especially. _Save the last dance for me,_ Cara couldn't help but think.

Upon the third hour, Chy and Bekke announced it was time for the shoe game. One member from each table would approach the microphone and present their question. Sin Cara and Kalisto were positioned in the middle of the ballroom in chairs, facing away from each other.

"Little variant," Chy announced. She handed two _luchador_ masks—one blue, one white—to Sin Cara and Kalisto. "Since they're masked fighters, we're not using shoes; we're using their masks from Smackdown. The blue is Kalisto's; the white is Cara's."

Xavier skipped to the stage, representing the first table. "Hi, I'm Xavier Woods, Captain of Team Cool Cats. I don't know if anyone else picked out a team name for their table, but that's us, over there."

Tablemates Kofi, Big E, Enzo and Cass took part in fist pumps and confident cheers.

Xavier grinned. "The first question we'd like the answer to is, who said 'I love you' first?"

Kalisto smiled sheepishly. Without delay, he lifted his own mask into the air. Cara lifted Kalisto's as well.

"Awww," the guests swooned.

"Awww!" Xavier echoed.

"Yeah, yeah," Kalisto groaned, laughing. "I'm a sap."

The Rock came sauntering onto the stage next. "I'm the Rock and we're the Samoan Dynasty with a couple honorary members," he said. "And our question is, who takes longer to get ready in the mornings?"

Kalisto giggled. He had to consider it. Sin Cara lifted his own mask into the air, but Kalisto also lifted his own mask.

"Boom! One point for the Samoan Dynasty," the Rock woofed.

"It varies! It changes, depending on the day," Kalisto contended. "Tell them, Cara."

"To be fair, he makes one hell of a distraction in the mornings," Sin Cara divulged.

The guests hooted at that revelation. Kalisto buried his face under his hands, and Cara twisted his neck to kiss him quickly on the shoulder.

"Enough of the boring queries," Chris Jericho said, representing his table. "We're Fozzy and Friends, and we want to know, who'd be more likely to punch a guy in the face for making a move on his man?"

Kalisto laughed loudly. He knew what Sin Cara's answer would be—himself—and as much as Kalisto would love to defend his man against the aggressive and flirty…it wasn't him. Cara was the answer. They both elevated the white mask, laughter carrying on from both.

"Physically, especially," Sin Cara said. "Nobody's hurting him when I'm around."

"Alright, alright, get the wine back out here 'cause we got a lot of cheese going," Chris said.

Rey Mysterio came onto the stage next. "We're the Legends. I mean, look at us. We're definitely legends." He bore a smile. "And our question for Kali and Sin Cara is, who's a better singer?"

Sin Cara didn't hesitate. He threw Kalisto's mask in the air. Kalisto considered it, then raised Sin Cara's mask.

"Point for us!" Rey chuckled.

"What? Oh, come on, man, when have you ever heard me sing well?" Kalisto asked through a smirk.

"You sing in the shower and rap in the car," Cara revealed to others' amusement. "It's very endearing. I can't sing to save my life."

"Yeah, right. Your proposal was incredible." Kalisto faced forward again.

 _Then you're about to be really happy, here in a few minutes_ …

Finn Balor approached the microphone. "Who's more likely to misplace something important before travel, say…a passport, or your championship title?" He grinned sinisterly.

"Oh, come _on_!" Kalisto laughed. "That was one time! I'm not a spazz."

"You're kind of a spazz," Sin Cara teased, having to raise Kalisto's mask.

"I'm not!"

"You're my spazz, and I love you in all your spazzy ways."

"That shouldn't have even been a question…Finn, you suck." God, did his cheeks ache from smiling so much today. It was the best kind of pain to be in.

Epico and Primo both came up to offer their table's question. Evidently they hadn't come up with a team name. "Our question is…" Epico started, and Primo finished.

"Which of you is more likely to cost a match for the other by interfering, if it meant protecting him from serious injury?"

Kalisto sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Ooh," he voiced. He knew how protective Sin Cara was of him. How Cara would do _anything_ to keep him out of harm's way. Even if it cost Kalisto a match. Sin Cara would definitely say himself. Then again, he remembered how he'd been falling apart just watching opponents like Rusev and Ryback demolish Sin Cara right in front of him, just to get to him, a personal attack…

He knew it would make them "lose" the round, but he had to be honest.

He lifted his own mask.

The crowd was sympathetic as Sin Cara, naturally, had raised his own mask to answer. "Without a doubt," he said. "His health comes first."

"Hey, babies," Heath Slater said, trotting onto the stage. "First of all, I wanna take a sliver of credit for this wedding, because Sin Cara came to me to help plan his proposal. I didn't know what the heck he was up to at first, but now I get it, and I'm glad I was able to help out. So thanks, y'all. Now, for my table's question…by the way, we dubbed ourselves the Slap-Happys. Don't ask me; talk to Bo. He came up with it."

Bo Dallas beamed from their table. Cesaro, Natalya and Tyson Kidd, rolling their eyes, clearly had nothing to do with the name establishment.

"Anyway, our question is, who wastes more time on social media? Callin' out challengers and braggin' to the world about how special their partner is and whatnot?"

Kalisto giggled. That was him, for sure. Sin Cara had to agree. They each raised Kalisto's mask.

Corey Graves was next, representing his team of announcers. "Which of you would win in a fight…against each other?" he asked.

" _Aye_ ," Kalisto sighed. "Nope. Don't even wanna go there…"

But Sin Cara lifted Kalisto's mask. "Of course, I'd let him win," he teased, provoking his husband.

"You!" Kalisto exclaimed. He plunged his own mask upward. "I'd win fair and square, how about that?"

"If you say so, Kali."

"Ooh, sounds like we've got a match in the works," Corey said. "Husband versus husband, next week on Raw."

"To quote Mr. McMahon, _no chance_ ," Kalisto said solemnly.

Alyssa made her way to the stage after Corey stepped away. "Hi, first of all, I'd just like to thank Chy and Bekke, Cara and Kali for the special invite today," she spoke. "On behalf of my fellow shippers, congratulations, and it's about time."

Kalisto and Sin Cara smiled at her. The others commended them.

"Our question is, who's more ticklish? Sin Cara or Kalisto?"

Kalisto was laughing as he stuck his own mask in the air. He knew, just _knew_ , Sin Cara would agree. "Guilty," he confessed.

Cara reached around and squeezed Kalisto's ribcage. " _Aye_!" he shrieked, drawing both arms down to protect himself. "Watch it, _carnal_. I may be more ticklish, but you've got some weak spots, too."

"Bring it," Sin Cara challenged.

Bekke came to the stage after Alyssa took her seat. "Now, there's one last question we have to ask you, on behalf of your family, friends, the wedding party. This one's important, so be sure to really think it over before answering." She paused briefly to let the moment build. "Who loves who more?"

"Oh, that's easy," Cara said, lifting his own mask. How anyone could love anyone or anything more than he loved Kalisto, he could never fathom. But Kalisto was quick to boost his own mask upward, too.

"No way, man, this one's me," Kalisto insisted.

Sin Cara stood up and moved onto his chair, standing twice as tall. Kalisto followed suit, yet of course he couldn't stand as tall as his lover. He stretched his arm up high, clinging to his own mask, insisting he was the one who loved Cara more…

Sin Cara suddenly squeezed both of Kalisto's sides. He yelped again, but Cara caught his arms before he could tumble off the chair.

"I love you," Cara said sweetly.

"I love you _more_ ," Kalisto affirmed.

"Whatever you say."

He helped Kalisto off the chair, then replaced him in the seat. He looked to Bekke, still on the stage, who gave a quick nod. She knew what was coming up next. She freed the cordless microphone from the stand and delivered it to Sin Cara, who remained standing.

Kalisto wondered what was up.

"If I could hold your attention for a few more minutes," he said. The microphone helped his voice sound less muffled behind the mask. "Kalisto knows more than anyone how much I love surprising him. Whether it's a gift or a date or a performance...he can count on me to catch him off-guard romantically."

Kalisto was elated already. Another surprise? _Very_ Sin Cara.

"Music is something that's played a big role in our relationship. Kali plays classical guitar and piano, and like I said, he sings beautifully in the shower. I mastered one song on the acoustic to pull off my proposal. Thanks again, Heath."

Heath put a fist in the air. " _De nada_ , bud."

"We also have a lot of songs that we consider 'ours.' 'Tangled Up In You', for example, the song I proposed with. The song we just danced to, 'Amazed.' A Drake song he masters every time it plays. My new husband is a hell of a rapper, believe it or not."

Kalisto giggled. He could hardly keep still in his seat.

"And though I insist he's a better singer than me, I knew he would appreciate this. Another one of our songs is Taylor Swift's 'Mine.' It came on the radio on our way to our first date. So I tweaked it a little bit, put my own words to the tune. No offense, Ms. Swift. You're a fine writer yourself, but this…this, I've wanted to do for a long time."

Kalisto's mouth fell open. _He did not_ …

Bekke instigated the instrumental version of the song over the speakers. Sin Cara took in a great breath. This was huge. Something he'd done in front of Kalisto once for the first time—he was no singer, truly, no good one—but this meant everything to him simply because he knew it'd mean everything to Kali.

 _No stage fright. Here we go_.

" _You were trying to make it in developmental. Left El Local, wanted to win. And I was struggling to keep my name earnest, wondering how long it'd be before I'd be champion_."

Kalisto was tearing up already. _This is so precious of him…to consider me, to do this…how creative…how lucky am I_ …

" _Triple H told me, 'Cara, to the NXT you'll go.' Admittedly unhappy, until I met Kalisto_."

Cara's voice was unstable and broke on nearly every word he put force on. He didn't seem to care; he was smiling throughout. Kalisto certainly didn't care, either.

He circled around Kalisto during the chorus, wanting to enhance his vitality, his confidence. " _Do you remember when we won our first NXT match? You put your arms around me for the first time. I made a partner with a highflying, cute luchador. You are the best thing that's ever been mine_."

Kalisto pressed a hand over his eyes, trembling, yet oh so happy. Just the reaction Sin Cara was aiming for.

" _Flash forward and we're taking on the fights together. Lucha Dragons, tag team champs for a while. A year later and we were moved up to the main roster, and you kept finding new ways to make me smile. We've got a match tonight, but I'm so distracted now. Don't know what's happening to me, I can't stop thinking about_ …"

He pushed into the chorus again. Nobody in the wedding party had known about this performance except Bekke and Chy. They sat back and listened, impressed he was pulling it off so well in spite of expressing anxiety about it before.

" _And I remember that night, shortly after Raw, in the locker room, taking care of my partner. Couldn't stop staring, I was wondering what all of this could mean. Never felt like this before, but did you feel the same way? The moment your lips met mine, that's when I knew everything had changed."_ Cara knelt before Kalisto, taking hold of his ringed hand. This song was for no one except him. " _You said, 'I remember how I felt back in the NXT_. _It started out as just a crush, and yet over time_ , _I fell love with handsome, tall Lucha Dragon_. _He is the best thing that's ever been mine.'_ "

He couldn't kiss Kalisto, not yet, as badly as he wanted to. He had two more lines. Kalisto's sheer joy had given him the strength he needed to finish this boldly. " _I made a partner with a highflying, cute luchador. You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

He finally lifted Kaliso to his feet by the hand and barely got his mask up in time for the kiss. Kalisto met him halfway with it. Tears pinched down both cheeks. The guests were whooping and rejoicing in Cara's creativity and romance.

Fozzy played for a little while longer. Guests mingled and drank. Izzy and Katrina chatted it up with Dean Ambrose about funeral arrangements for Mitch the potted plant. Kristen danced with Dolph Ziggler to Jericho's rendition of "What I Like About You." Africa moved over to Triple H's table to discuss matches past and the Undertaker. Stephanie was sipping on a margarita with Carmella. Paige and her date were talking with Becky Lynch, urging her to ask Sasha for a dance. Brooke was taking shots with Enzo and Cass, celebrating the rise to the main roster and Enzo's recovery after the nasty hit at Payback. Matthew was chatting it up with Xavier and Kofi about games to play on the next episode of UpUpDownDown. Alyssa conversed with Finn Balor and Bayley as they reminisced the night they'd pulled off a _Dirty Dancing_ tribute in the ring.

It was time to cut the cake.

The design was gorgeous: a three-tier square red velvet cake with cream cheese icing and a tiny toy wrestling ring on top. Two little _luchador_ statues stood together in the ring. Kalisto and Sin Cara took hold of the cake knife together and carved out two sizable pieces, not wanting to take much from their guests. Each took the slices of cake into his hand.

"Careful," Kalisto warned with a giggle. He knew Sin Cara wouldn't be shoving cake into his face, nor would Kalisto into Cara's, because of the special masks they wore. They gently fed the cake to one another. Guests were awaiting the heave of pastry into one another's faces, but it was obvious by now Kalisto and Sin Cara hadn't planned on it.

So Neville and Dolph had crafted their own plan.

Sin Cara dragged his finger through the icing and dabbed Kalisto's lip, as safe as he'd play with a "mess." Kalisto leaned in so Sin Cara could kiss the sweet icing off his mouth.

Dolph and Neville waited for the kiss to recess and acted in the moment just before Sin Cara could tug his mask back down.

Dolph jumped forward and smashed a lump of cake and icing into Sin Cara's lips. It dribbled down his chin, avoiding the mask according to plan. Cara leaped back, surprised at the attack, but not outraged.

Kalisto was just as shocked. His mouth pulled open in a nervous laugh.

"I'm so sorry, 'Listo," Neville said, turning his friend around with a hand on Kali's shoulder, then crushing the sweet slab into Kalisto's exposed facial parts. Kalisto melted into giggles, trying to slurp up the mess on his mouth, but Cara wanted revenge. He scooped up Kalisto's slice of cake and chased Dolph across the ballroom, laughing and shouting in Spanish. He finally caught up to Dolph by the wall, coiled an arm around his waist, and smeared the cake from Dolph's forehead to his shrieking lips.

" _Neville! Save me_!"

"No thanks, I think I'm safe and clean over here," Neville said.

"You thought wrong," Kalisto stated. He flung a piece of cake into Neville's face. It was all caught by the videographer and the guests were mad with laughter. Kalisto squatted to his knees, shaking with his own titters.

Neville just stood there, accepting the moment and the consequences of his actions. "Truce?" he asked.

Kalisto stood back up. "Truce, man," he answered, and the two hugged it out.

The evening was winding down to its conclusion. Kalisto was weary. He was ready for a night with his new husband, ready for the honeymoon that would kick off by travel early the next morning. But there was something left to do before he could wish his friends goodnight and thank them for coming. Chy handed him the bouquet to toss to the guests.

The crowd congregated in a horde behind Kalisto. He positioned himself, posing for a photograph before chucking the bunch of roses, tulips and carnations behind him. The people let out a gasp and eager shouts as the flowers took flight. He twirled around to see who would make the catch.

One guest stood far taller than the others, by aid. Big Cass had allowed Enzo to scale his body and perch himself on Cass's shoulders to make the catch if it came in their direction. Enzo seized the bouquet mid-air and cheered.

"That's not even fair!" Big E said. "Y'all are cheatin' here tonight!"

"It ain't cheatin', it's strategizin'," Big Cass rectified. He lowered Enzo to the ground and tapped him on the back. "Nice catch, 'Zo."

Nobody protested too greatly for a do-over, so Kalisto simply posed for another professional picture with the catcher of the bouquet, and that was the end of the event.

"Are you ready to go?" Sin Cara asked Kalisto, enveloping an arm over his shoulder. Chy and Bekke had pushed them together alone while arranging the farewell outside the hotel.

"Yeah, I think so," Kalisto said. Since they were staying in the hotel overnight, Kalisto and Sin Cara would perform a "farewell" for the guests, take a little drive, and then return to the hotel. "Hate that it's all over, though. It was magical."

"Wasn't it?"

"It was absolutely perfect…couldn't have been better."

"So begins our lives together, Kali. Are you ready?"

"I've _been_ ready, _carnal_. _Estoy listo_!"

Sin Cara moved both arms around Kalisto, cradling him, loving him with everything he was, everything he had, and so much more than he thought he could possibly be. "You are my heaven."

Chy lingered just outside the ballroom. "Ready when you are, cuties."

"After you," Sin Cara said, waving an arm.

Kalisto took in a delightful gasp as he and Sin Cara stepped through the automatic doors into the warm evening. Every single one of their guests, the wedding party included, wore _luchador_ masks. Clapping and shouting and whistling, they started up a round of " _lucha_ " chants as Sin Cara and Kalisto strolled between the rows of enthusiastic persons. His car, decorated by Neville and Dolph earlier, awaited them at the end of the line. Sin Cara pulled the passenger door open for Kalisto, who slipped into the car. He rolled the window down and waved to everyone as Sin Cara got into the car and started up the engine. The guests hailed them as Cara drove away. Kalisto didn't stop waving until the hotel was a spec in the distance, the people merely dots. He faced forward and sighed dramatically.

"We did it, _mi tesoro_ ," Sin Cara said. He took hold of Kalisto's hand and squeezed it tight. "We did it."

"We did do it, we got married!" Kalisto made a fist and struck the dashboard. " _Aye, Dios mio_ , I'm so happy. I'm so, so, _so_ happy."

"I'm happy too, Kali. I love you."

"I love you so much, Sin Cara. I always will."

"I hope so, or else we owe Chy and Bekke a lot of money for a nice wedding that resulted in a split."

"Never." Kalisto didn't bother with his seatbelt. He crawled into Sin Cara's lap and rested his head in the dip between his legs. Sin Cara steered with one hand and rested the other on the strong arm of his husband.

"So it ends, and so it begins," Sin Cara said. "This, our dream come true."

Kalisto closed his eyes. He'd never been gladder.


End file.
